Harmony
by Aries Vaughn
Summary: Aries Vaughn is an unknown superhero, with strange and confusing past.
Tears poured out of my eyes as I pushed my way through the crowd of Paris as I made way to a park. I unsteadily grabbed a park bench. It was super early in the morning and no one was there, and the steady beam of a park lamp glowing against my warm, tanned complexion.

I latched onto the Crystal's on my necklace. It was onyx and quartz shaped in the yin yang symbol. I took in a deep breath, and rolled the hair tie off my wrist and I started to French braid my waist length hair, not making it French since I was in Paris. "What's wrong?" Yawned my kumi, Harmony, flying out of my pant pocket.

I wipe my tears off my face, and looked at her. "Nothing, nothing's wrong." I told her and leaned against a tree. Harmony floated in front of my face, and looked sternly at me. Harmony was the kumi of peace and unity, perfect for me… a mentally unstable teenager. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time "crap I have to get to practice." I widened the collar of my sweatshirt and Heiwa jumped in. I wiped my tears once again and headed to the auditorium.

Dance practice lugged on for hours, my performance was tonight, so my ass was being worked off. I drank my water as I sat in a fold down seat, Harmony was hiding in the cup holder. "Relax, this will be your last performance for a long time, your dad is letting you take school here and you finally get to meet new people! Plus, this is a whole 'nother city to save and take care of!" I leaned back and looked up at the tall ceiling.

"Except… Aries Vaughn is antisocial and self-kept. Zodiac, however, is bubbly and outgoing. Me and my alter ego are complete opposites." I groaned.

"So combine them together! Be Aries Vaughn: outgoing, mysterious, sweet, and smart!" she encouraged me, and I sighed. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's not as simple as that." I said, and I was suddenly grabbed by the choreographer and pulled onto the side of the stage.

"Listen Aries, you need to get dressed for the Disney Evolution, we have a school watching rehearsal, and we need to put on our best performance. The mayor's daughter is watching!" I quickly got into black leggings and shirt as students soon started to fill the seats… they looked my age. After a couple of minutes we were going to start. The Evolution of Disney song went off, by Todrick Hall.

The Disney animation whistle went off and a bunch of the guys started to march onto stage, when I ended they saluted and their upper bodies fell limp. They started the dwarf scene and I listened to the lyrics "just whistle while you work!" I ran onto the stage and I got into the place as it started "I got no strings" and pretended my shoulders and hands were strung up.

The next song started and I leaned forward and pointed to my ring finger, and fake laughed at "And I laughed till I thought I'd die" I isolated my upper body and it moved in a circular motion until "When I see an elephant fly" where I jumped onto of the guy's back and he ran off stage with me. I waited for my next cue. The Cinderella and Alice in wonderland part passed, and one of the girls walked out into stage in heels and a black dress, with a red feather scarf for the Lady and the Tramp part.

One of the tall and skinny dancers, she opened the back curtain and there she was in a Dalmatian styled coat. For the 101 Dalmatians part. A few more parts went by and I was grabbed by the wrist for the Aladdin part, and was dragged onto stage. The dancer and I looked eye in eye for a couple of seconds in center stage, when he pushed me aside and behind him as he mouthed "oh I just can't wait to be—" I grabbed a witch hat hiding in the darkness and shoved him out of my way.

"Thank you Max, for that marvelous introduction!" I started to dance, and as soon as my part ended I walked through the back curtains and ran offstage. As soon as the Hercules part came in, I started to put on the Chinese traditional dress with the large slit in its side while a person put my hair in a bun. I ran to the back of the stage and threw the curtains open and shoved my way past Hercules. This is where my acrobatic skills took in place. We pretended to fight, as the Mulan part played. I was doing flips and was striking out, missing Hercules by centimeters. I quickly hid behind him and pulled the dress off, revealing a red bathing suit underneath and I pulled a white jacket on.

The high school musical part played right after that and I bolted out from behind the tall and muscular guy. Soon All in This Together melody played and I danced the movie's original choreography. As soon as Frozen played I raced to back and I slipped a white dress on and as soon as "let it go" played all of the dance group, around 50 of us, entered the stage and bowed.

I was out of breath and I looked into the high school student crowd... I was proud of myself for smiling through this performance. The choreographer walked to the front with a microphone and the feedback pierced my ears. "Thank you all for sitting through this fun dance. And a big thank you for Aries Vaughn, a very successful dancer, for coming short notice!" The crowd clapped and I genuinely grinned, and walked up next to her. "And please watch the actual performance tonight! After all, it will be Aries last one for a while. And has a possibility of joining your school!" I deeply inhaled as murmurs spread through the crowd.

A blonde hair girl excitedly ran up the steps of the stage and rapidly shook my hand. A red head trailed after her. "Hello, my name is Chloe Bourgeois, if you couldn't tell, my daddy is the major of Paris! Stick with me and you'll just do great!" I took a step back and my heel shook on the edge of the stage. Chloe took a step toward me and I was officially out of my comfort zone. Her arm accidentally knocked me off balance and I fell backwards.

There was a gasp as I fell, I stuck my hands out and under me, and landed on them. Facing the students, I blushed and placed my feet forward, going right side up and facing the stage now. Chloe covered her mouth "oh my god you are so clumsy!" She blamed as my face got even pinker. I turned on my heel and walked through the isle and to my dressing room. I slammed the door closed and leaned against it, rubbing my wrist. The fall off the stage was pretty big for me since I was only 5'.

I rubbed my eyes, I wasn't wearing any make up so I didn't risk smudging anything. Harmony popped out of my jewelry box and I tightly clutched onto my necklace. "Just because its magic doesn't mean you should try to break it." She said.

. . .

I was putting my witch hat on, and twisted out from behind "Simba" and mouthed the words "Thank you Max, for that—" I stopped when I felt something land on my forehead. It was a butterfly. I felt all the sudden dizzy, and heard something along the lines of "My name is hawkmoth"

"No…"I groaned, and collapsed onto the floor. A stinging pain pulsed through my body and I clutched onto my hair. I felt weak and vulnerable. After a few minutes of this, my eyes forced open and so did my jaw. A white butterfly fluttered out of my mouth and I gasped for air. My upper body shot up, and I saw two figures next to me, one blonde guy in a cat suit, and a girl in a ladybug suit. Their eyes were wide and I started to cough.


End file.
